Together Again
by sigyn-reincarnated
Summary: It's a quick Lucian/Sonja one shot. Not my best work, I admit, but it's not entertaining anyone sitting on my computer. Enjoy or don't. I will probably be revising it later, and please, please, please give me feedback and tell me what you wanna see so I can change it and make my story more fun to read. Thanks ya'll.


Sonja's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright before realizing where she was. Her room, lying on her bed. The candles lit, the room aglow with orange light. Her feet were shackled and connected to a silver chain bolted into the floor. And then she felt it. The absence in her belly, the gaping hole in her womb that once carried a child. A man stepped out of the shadows and Sonja shifted her attention to him.

"Lady Sonja, I am so glad to see that you are well. You've slept through two moon cycles," Sonja glared at the man, untrusting and confused.

"Who are you? How am I alive? Where is Lucian? What happened to my child? Why are my ankles in shackles?" The man stepped completely out of the shadows to greet her, he bowed,

"I am Alexander Corvinus," Sonja's head turned to the right and her eyebrows drew closer in confusion, "You are alive because I was able to save you. Your father, unbeknownst to him of course, killed your child instead of you. You were burned badly and your child died, but you are the daughter of an elder and therefore your body was able to manage the light and I was able to donate some of my blood to help the revival. If not for your child, you would be dead. You are shackled to the floor because I did not know how you would react and I couldn't have you killing me. Although I am immortal, I am not invincible." Sonja's head dropped, her child had died for her, when she gladly would have traded places.

"Was there no way to save the child?" Alexander looked at her with a sorrowful look.

"No, I am sorry, there was no way for me to help your child," Sonja blinked away a few tears, "however my lady, if it is any comfort to you, the child would not have survived." Sonja looked up to him.

"What?"

"Yes, I watch and listen and know things others can't and I can say that the child would never have made it out of your womb, perhaps it is fate or luck, but the child's only purpose was to save you, it would not have even begun to look like a person, the bloodlines would not allow it."

"But I was pregnant," she commented.

"Yes, and the child would have died and you with it," Sonja stared at the floor bitterly accepting the news she had just received.

"Where is Lucian?"

"He is safe, he and his men have found refuge in the forest."

"Where are the keys to these chains?"

"Oh of course, on the table next to you, the last place you'd look if you were angry," he said with a slight chuckle. Sonja reached down and undid the clasps on the chains unlocking them from her legs. She stood up and walked over to Alexander.

"May I go see him?"

"I am sorry my lady, but what I did, was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You were not meant to live, if Lucian were to find out that you were alive he may give up the war and then his people would not be freed. I interfered with the course of history, you cannot meet until the war is over."

"And how long will that take? Viktor is strong and has many followers. Am I to sleep through the centuries?"

"No no millady, quite the opposite. You are to live as an immortal under the safety of the moon until the war passes. Times will change and you must grow with them so as to not be shocked into reality once you wake."

"What about Lucian? What if he does not live through the war?"

"I can guarantee you that he won't," Alexander answered. Sonja looked up at him horrified.

"So I am not to see him again? Why did you reserect me if you cannot save the two things I lived for?"

"It is not that way millady. No, you may only see him after the war, if he knows you are alive then he will not complete the task of avenging your death. He is to die and I will revive him and your stories will be complete and you may live as others take hold of the war."

"I see."

"I shall leave so that you may change and I will meet you down by your horse," Alexander said before walking out of the room. Sonja nodded and changed ever so slowly, dreading the times to come. She walked down the halls that she had once run through and called home. The walls filled with memories of a father and a family. Sonja walked down to the stables to see Alexander standing next to her horse. She allowed herself to get on top of the horse and get ready to leave.

"Go child, if you see a Lycan run, run fast and far, if you are caught, then Lucian and his people are doomed. Do you understand?"

"Yes," and with that she rode off into the night away from the castle and her love.

600 YEARS LATER

She was all he had thought about, when the war got bad she was what he returned to, his reason for fighting, his beautiful Sonja. And with the metal coursing through his veins, he would finallly be able to die having had avenged her.

Lucian woke up, he was lying on a bed an oddly familiar scent in the room combined with something human. He lifted his head up before looking around before a man walked into the room.

"I know you smell me, my name is Alexander Corvinus."

"I know who you are," Lucian answered.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" he asked

"I saved you," Lucian looked at him confused.

"Why? I did not wish to be saved. Why did you save me?"

"I know you smell it, what is it? Why is it so familiar?" Lucian sniffed the air once more before looking around straining to see. A woman walked out of the shadows, vaguley familiar looking and then she looked up.

"No," he started, "it can't be." Sonja stared at her long lost love before he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her in disbelief, and then he looked down at her,

"How?" he said as tears started to flow out of both of their eyes.

"Alexander saved us both," she answered. Lucian smiled and hugged her again and then kissed her. Those lips were almost all he could think of for six hundred years and now she was back. His beautiful Sonja.


End file.
